<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BNHA/Danganronpa AU by eddiesspaghetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124568">BNHA/Danganronpa AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesspaghetti/pseuds/eddiesspaghetti'>eddiesspaghetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Autistic Iida Tenya, Autistic Midoriya Izuku, Autistic Todoroki Shouto, Dabi Has PTSD (My Hero Academia), Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dangan Ronpa AU, Deaf Bakugou Katsuki, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kaminari Denki Has ADHD, M/M, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Other, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto has PTSD, Trans Bakugou Katsuki, Trans Kirishima Eijirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesspaghetti/pseuds/eddiesspaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Izuku Midoriya got a letter that he was able to go to his dream school despite not having an ultimate talent, he never imagined the outcome would be this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kirishima Eijirou/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Kouda Kouji/Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>currently not updating this.. I am not hyperfixating enough on danganronpa to be able to </p><p>I know some of this chapter is taken word for word from Danganronpa, but please I have so many ideas of what I am going to do with this so PLEASE hang in there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku walked up to the large building, a mix of excitement and nervousness took over him. Hope’s Peak Academy! It brings in the top students in every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. They say if you come here and manage to graduate you will be set for life! With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the workforce every year. It was built to raise hope in the nation’s future. Which makes Hope’s Peak a pretty fitting name. </p><p>There were two things you needed to attend this school. One, you have to already be attending highschool! Two you have to the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you’re scouted by the school itself. And standing there at the gate of the ultimate school filled with ultimate student’s was him. An average highschool student, he didn’t have much going for him in terms of grades or special abilities. </p><p>As he thought about he felt his stomach in knots. How was he going to survive here? He didn’t really understand how the whole thing led to his enrollment worked. All he knew was that the school had done some kind of lottery, and he won, causing him to be the “Ultimate lucky student”. </p><p>Okay, he can't stand here forever, he’s has to actually go in there no matter how nervous he was. He took a deep breath and started to walk through the gate and made his way to the main hall. That was until the world around him started to distort. Everything around him was fuzzy and started to spin. And then…</p><p> </p><p>Everything went black.. And that is how it all began.. </p><p> </p><p>When Izuku regained consciousness he was in a classroom sitting at desk  by himself. He looked around the room confused. How did he get there? He couldn’t remember anything past him entering the school. He looked down and saw a piece of paper on the desk he was at. He picked it up and started to examine it. Apparently it was some kind of orientation guide, but it had some scribbling on it. What the heck is going on here? </p><p>The scribbling read, ‘ Hey there new kid! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world’. </p><p>What did that mean? He looked around the room examining it’s details. He noticed a TV and security cameras. Why were those there? And why were the windows bolted shut? What is going on here? Is this normal for Hope's Peak? This wasn’t like any school he had ever been to, but then again, Hope’s Peak wasn’t supposed to be like any other highschool. Maybe the was normal? Izuku stopped his thoughts as he realized he was mumbling again. </p><p>Okay, that’s enough time sitting around here trying to figure things out. He should get going to the main hall, that's where he was supposed to meet up with his classmates. Maybe they will understand what is going on. </p><p>He made his way to the main hall. The room seemed to be filled with what he assumed to be his classmate. It seemed like he was the last one to get there. Damn it! He hoped that didn’t make him look bad. Maybe this was a test, to see if he was really worth being there? No, that doesn't make sense, they would have had that test before the school year if that was the case. He looked around at his classmates and noticed that they all had a similar look of confusion on their faces. </p><p>“Hey! Who’s that?” A girl with short brown hair said excitedly. (Ochako Uraraka, The Ultimate astronomer) </p><p>“ I believe it is most likely to be the last student of our class, It’s quite rude of him to keep us waiting though,” Said a taller man with bright blue hair and glasses as he pointed in Izuku’s direction using his whole hand, “I would assume the reason it is taking our teachers so long to come here and talk to us is because this slacker refused to show up on time”!  (Tenya Iida the Ultimate class president) </p><p>This caused Izuku to back up away from the taller boy, Bumping into a man not much taller than him with wild black hair and piercings all over his face. But even though he had said piercings that part that made him truly stand out from the others were the dark purple scars that covered a good portion of his body. “Hey, watch it.” He said in a somewhat soft tone that had a clear annoyance behind it. (Dabi ????, The Ultimate arsonist) </p><p>“Oh, oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-'' Izuku tried to apologize before bumping into another of his classmates. This blonde responded to this action in a much more explosive way than the other teen had. “DON’T TOUCH ME YOU DAMN NERD!” he announced loudly. ( Katsuki Bakugou, The Ultimate Delinquent ) </p><p>“Oh- I- umm” Izuku tried to stutter out an apology backing away but making sure not to hit anyone else, until he felt two people on either side of him, each of them put an arm around his shoulders. “Hey bro that’s no way to treat your classmate!” they both said at once. </p><p>“Hey that's what I was going to say!” , they said in unison again.</p><p>“STOP COPYING ME!” </p><p>(Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, The Ultimate Moral Aid) and ( Eijirou Kirishima, The Ultimate Moral support) </p><p>“Ughh, why are you saying everything I am saying!” They said as they continued to get louder. Izuku nervously laughed and stepped away from the two fighting teens.<br/>
He awkwardly moved to a space where he noticed a much more quiet set of classmates standing together as they seemed to judge the fighting teens. </p><p>“We have been here for ten minutes and they are already fighting?” Said a girl with a balck ponytail. If Izuku wouldn’t have known any better he would have assumed she was a teacher by the way she handled herself so maturely. (Momo Yaoyorozu, The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy) </p><p>“Yeah, it's probably the absurd amount of testosterone running through their bodies, God, boys can be so stupid sometimes” Said a girl with a short black bob and headphones around her neck. (Kyouka Jirou, The Ultimate Musician) “Oh, no offense Shouto” she added </p><p>“None taken” Said a calm monotone voice from behind Jirou, that was when he noticed a boy slightly taller than him with half white, half red hair who also had a scar on his face. Jeez what happened to these kids before they arrived here for them to be so beat up? (Shouto Todoroki, The Ultimate Conspiracy Theorist) </p><p>These people seemed to be much more calm than the others had been. Izuku let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. He could finally relax. Or so he thought, suddenly he felt another pair of arms wrap around his neck. “Oh you're a cute one aren’t you?” Said a blonde girl as she wrapped her arms around him tighter, “ I could just eat you up” She whispered in his ear. (Himiko Toga, The Ultimate Cardiologist)</p><p>Izuku awkwardly laughed hoping someone would help him.</p><p>“Himiko, could you please not harass our newest classmate?” Came a voice from the darkest corner of the gym. It was so dark in fact he couldn’t make out a single feature on the teen. (Fumikage Tokoyami, The Ultimate Master of the Dark Arts)</p><p>“Aw but he is just adorable” Said Himiko refusing to let go of him. </p><p>“I got this” Said a boy stepping out from the same corner the voice had come from. He stood strongly in front of Izuku and Himiko. “Let him go” He said in a plain voice not much different sounding than his normal speaking voice, but for some reason it held so much power. In that very moment Himiko let go of him as her arms fell by her side and her face went blank. (Hitoshi Shinsou, The Ultimate Hypnotist) </p><p> </p><p>Off to the side of Hitoshi, Izuku noticed two blondes, one had a black streak in his hair and seemed to be acting like an idiot and annoying the other one. ( Denki Kaminari, The Ultimate Electrician) </p><p>While the other sat there with a blank look on his face. Not saying anything, calmly looking forward ignoring the other one. ( Neito Monoma, The Ultimate Actor)<br/>
He looked over to the other side of the gym and noticed two people on the bleachers. Both seemed to be holding some kind of animal. They seemed to be swooning over them. That’s odd that they let them bring animals to school. Maybe their special talents had something to do with animals? (Koji Kouda, The Ultimate Animal Trainer) and (Tsuyu Asui, The Ultimate Etymologist) </p><p>He moved his eyes around the gym trying to see if there was anyone he hadn’t noticed. Nope it seems like that was it. Sixteen classmates, that seemed like a fairly small class, but then again it was a private school. Then Suddenly a loud voice and a crashing sound broke him out of his thoughts. He moved his eyes towards the sound.</p><p>“Hey Listeners it’s me! Your new principal!” Said what appeared to be a stuffed bear..<br/>
Their principal was.. A bear?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. prologue part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that a teddy bear?” asked Ochako excitedly as she walked towards the stage the bear sat upon. </p><p>“Eh.. nope! You got that one wrong! You wanna try and guess again?” The bear said as Ohcako just blinked at him confused. “I guess not. WELL I AM MONOKUMA! YOUR NEW PRINCIPAL!.. But I guess I have already said that. Point is I am not just your average ‘teddy bear’!” </p><p>What? This could not be for real. There is no way an extremely respected school such as Hope’s Peak would pull something like this. Maybe he is still passed out from earlier and this is all just a dream? Yeah that’s what would make the most sense. He is just dreaming is all. </p><p>“Hey nerd stop mumbling. Our “principal” is trying to talk’, Katsuki said sarcastically with a cocky grin and a chuckle, “If you could even call that thing our principal. This is probably just some weird test to get you extras out of the way, but I am not falling for any of this bullshit!” </p><p>“Katsuki! That is no way to talk about our principal! I am sure there is just a speaker inside, and this is how they do introductions to their new classes to save time! Show some respect!” Tenya said as he rushed over to the stage, “Sir please forgive my classmate’s actions”!</p><p> </p><p>“You heard him folks you need to give your principal some respect” The bear exclaimed. Aggressively, flailing its arms in the air. </p><p>If Tenya was correct and there were just speakers in a stuffed bear, then this technology must be very advanced for it to move with such fluid motions, There are no visible wires or anything to explain how the bear moved. </p><p>“I hate to try to correct you tenya but if it’s just a stuffed bear with a speaker in then how does it move like that”, the girl who was sitting in the back said as she stepped forward. As she got closer Izuku could tell the animal she was holding in her hand was a rather large frog. </p><p> </p><p>“My guess is that he is some kind of animatronic?” Izuku spoke up. </p><p>“Why are you talking about me like I’m not here?” The bear said angrily, “but anyways, you guessed right kid, I’m a complex system of wires that would have any of the smartest of scientists confused.”</p><p>“See dumbasses, it’s just a stupid animatronic beard pretending to be our principal. You gotta stop acting like it’s something overly exciting” Katsuki said with another grin. </p><p>“Not overly exciting? Jeez kiddo you’re really hurting my feelings” the bear said with an overly dramatic expression, “anyways, moving on. Let’s get this entrance ceremony started! Let’s start by talking about what your school life here will be like! As you know Hope’s Peak only chooses the best of the best. The ones full of potential, the ones that represent the hope of the world! And to protect such splendid hope, you will all live a communal life together solely in the confines of the school! Everyone will live in harmony and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. Now.. regarding the end date for this communal life…. THERE ISN’T ONE !” The said the last part with a chuckle. “In other words.. you will be stuck here till the day you die!”</p><p>“What?! There is no way you're serious!” Eijirou said.</p><p>“Yeah this has to be some kind of joke” Tetsutetsu exclaimed before shooting Eijirou a dirty look.</p><p>“Nope, no jokes here, I speak only the truth!” The bear said excitedly, “but fear not! We have quite the budget, so you won’t lack for all the common conveniences”.</p><p>“I don’t exactly think that’s what anyone is worried about” fumikage spoke up coming from his corner of darkness. </p><p>“Yeah, exactly are you saying we have to stay here forever?” Neito spoke up, with the same monotone voice as before. It kind of hard to believe that someone who speaks with so little emotion is the Ultimate actor. </p><p>“Exactly right blondey!” The bear said happily “and just you know you will also have no contact with the outside world! So you will only ever have to worry about what happens within the wall of this school for the rest of your life”</p><p>At that part Izuku felt his chest tighten with a mix of sadness and fear. He’ll never get to see his mother again? Why didn’t they tell him this before? Wait but none of this made any sense. He had heard of many people graduating from Hope’s Peak to live happy and successful lifes was all that a lie? </p><p>“I suppose that is what those metal plates are for, then correct?” Tenya said with a new nervousness to his voice to his voice that Izuku hadn’t heard yet, “are they meant to prevent us from leaving or from letting us even get a glance of the outside world?”</p><p>“Yup you got it specs, they are there to keep you kiddos trapped in here!” </p><p>“You can’t be for real here man! I got a family out there and a life I wanna live, this has to be some sick joke” Denki said.</p><p>“Yeah there is no way you actually plan on keeping us in here forever, that’s impossible.” Shouto said angrily.</p><p>“Jeez you all got to stop being so skeptical of me, or we’ll I guess being skeptical is your thing isn’t shouto?” Monokuma said in the excited voice,” but there is one thing I haven’t mentioned there is one way out of here”.</p><p>“Well why didn’t you mention that before” Dabi shouted.</p><p>“Well as the principal I have crafted a special clause for anyone who would like to leave. It’s called the graduation clause!” The bear said as his expression turned into a large toothy smile, “now let me tell you about this fun little rule! As I mentioned earlier in order for you guys to maintain harmony, we rely on a communal lifestyle… AND if someone disturbs this harmony they and only they will be allowed to leave, that is the graduation clause!” </p><p>“What exactly do you mean by ‘disturb the harmony’” Momo asked sadly from where she was standing next to jirou. </p><p>“Well you know…. If one of your were to perhaps murder one of your classmates..”</p><p>“MURDER!? What the hell do you mean by murder” Katsuki said angrily approaching the bear. </p><p>“You know, stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning.. whatever floats your boat. You gotta kill someone if you want to leave. It’s pretty simple! Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst possible way!” </p><p>No, no, no. This can’t be happening, this wasn’t what izuku wanted. He just wanted to go the best highschool in all of Japan they said nothing about murder!</p><p>“You really expect us to murder our own classmates?” Izuku exclaimed terrified.</p><p>“Yup! I bet that gor your brain juices flowing! Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world but you know…. Taking the hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair! And isn’t that just so darn exciting!?” </p><p>“There is no way you possibly expect us to just kill one of our classmates? What kind of person can just do that shit?” Eijirou exclaimed with a terrified look on his face. </p><p>“Yeah cut the bullshit and let us go home already!” Katsuki said angrily. </p><p>“You guys just don’t get it do you? You all just keep saying the same things over and over it getting pretty annoying! From this moment on this is your school, your home, you world! Got it?!  Aaannndd you can kill as much as you want! So go all out if you want!” </p><p>“What the actual fuck!” Katsuki yelled, “move out my way here” he said pushing Izuku out of his way as he made his way to the bear, “ gotta teach this thing a damn lesson!” He said as he ran 0onto the stage and grabbed the bear by the neck. “I don’t know what kind of trick this stupid school is trying to play, and honestly I don’t give a shit! I’m gonna fucking kill you!” </p><p>“Hey! Hey! No harm can be done to the principal, it is against school rules” the bear said as it squirmed trying to get out of Katsuki’s grip. </p><p>“Do i REALLY look like I give a fuck about your dumb school rules?!” </p><p>Then suddenly a beeping sound started to come from monokuma.</p><p>“What the hell!”</p><p>The beeping continued. </p><p>“Katsuki get rid of it,” Kyoka yelled. </p><p>“Don’t tell me what the fuck to do! I wanna teach this damn thing a lesson”</p><p>“Trust me get rid of it”</p><p>Then the beeping got louder, and with an expression that seemed to hold both fear and annoyance he threw the bear. And just as he did the bear exploded! </p><p>“What the hell! It fucking exploded! It actually exploded! This hit isn’t some game! It could have killed me!” He said looking around the room in shock. The whole class seemed to have similar expressions. This was real, it wasn’t a joke. </p><p>“So at least it has been destroyed now though, right?” Ochako said. </p><p>Then suddenly they heard a sound coming from the right side of the stage. “Nope it takes a lot more than that to get rid of monokuma,” the bear said happily. </p><p>“Another one?” Himiko questioned.</p><p>“What the hell you tried to kill me a minute ago!” Katsuki yelled but didn’t dare step forward. </p><p>“Well yeah, you broke the school rules! This time it was a warning, next time it will be for real! You better be more careful from now on!” </p><p>“Wait so that implies that there is more than one of them?” Todoroki said as he looked around the room quizzically.</p><p>“Yup, monokumas have been placed all around the school, plus the surveillance cameras! And now you see what happens if any of you guys decide to break the rules! Thanks for being our little example katsuki!” The bear said as katsuki growled in its direction. </p><p>“And one more thing! To commemorate your joyous entry to our school, I have something for you, you each get an official student handbook and ID! The handbook will hopefully stop you guys from breaking any more of our rules! Okay so that brings our opening ceremony to a close! Go off and start the beginning of your life here at hope’s peak, see ya later” the bear said as it practically disappeared. Leaving the students alone with a mix of shock and confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that?!” Denki yelled terrified. </p><p>“To be quite frank, I am not sure. I don't really know what to make of any of this.” Tenya said, all of his confidence gone. </p><p>“I can’t believe they actually expect us to kill each other..” Ochako said sadly playing with her hair, it seemed like she was desperately trying to stop herself from falling apart as Himiko laughed creepily by her side. Everyone looked around at each other confused by her actions, but it seemed like everyone decided not to say anything. Maybe they were all scared to? </p><p>“Moving on,” Momo said awkwardly, “I think we should all try to remain calm. Panicking will not help anything” regaining her confidence. “So we all heard the same thing correct? We are forced to live some type of ‘communal life’ here together unless someone decides to uhh.. Change that”</p><p>“Yeah, the bear said if we wanna get out of here alive we have to kill someone else” Dabi said as though it was not something to be too concerned about. </p><p> </p><p>“But how could anyone do that?” Ochako spoke up as her voice shook. </p><p>“That’s if any of this damn stuff is real though, I am still convinced it has to be some kind of test” Katuski said as he crossed his arms trying to act as if he wasn’t scared. </p><p>“I am also still struggling to believe that this is the reality of the situation” Tenya said </p><p>“Honestly, I don't think it really matters if it is real or not, plenty of stuff that isn’t real is just accepted by people on a daily basis. I think what matters right now, is the possibility that someone is considering taking the ‘easy way out’.” Shouto said with a touch of fear in his voice. </p><p>Izuku looked around the room awkwardly. Of course he wasn’t considering it, but would any of his classmates consider it? He hardly knew these people. What would they have to lose by killing him? As he looked around the room he noticed that everyone else seemed to be doing the same as him. He assumed most of his classmates, if not all of them, were just as scared as him. For some reason it made him feel better that his classmates seemed to be just as scared as him. But still the underlying fear of the possibility of betrayal haunted him.  </p><p>And that is how their new school life began.....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>